


No one will believe you

by Etstrubal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, peeking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal/pseuds/Etstrubal
Summary: Just before the Sochi Grand Prix competition, Yuuri catches Victor doing something less than decent in the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aha.... Ahahahahaha... I can't believe my first contribution to this fandom is pwp. Shame on me. It is 3am and I finished watching the first episode just 2 hours ago and couldn't get this idea out of my head...  
> I headcanon Victor as an exhibitionist (especially with the hot spring scene omfg)  
> Too tired to go through and see if there are any typos, I'll do that in the morning~

Katsuki Yuuri is gay. Very, very gay. He always knew he was gay. It wasn't hard to realize it, even at a young age, when every time he looked at Victor Nikiforov, all he could think was _beautiful_. His skating, of course. The fluid way he moved his limbs. The graceful lines of his tall, lean body. His smooth skin, light hair, high cheek bones and well defined jaw. All absolutely beautiful.

Of course he found other men attractive too, but when he looked closely, he always found they resembled his idol in some way. Their eyes were a similar shade of gray. Their hair style and color were like his. The shape of their faces. Victor Nikiforov was always the most beautiful of all, though. Yuuri had no idea how many times he jerked off while watching his videos skating.

Whenever he hit a wall with his training, too, he thought of the older man to find inspiration and powers to pick himself up and continue training. It was no wonder that he was freaking out before the Sochi Grand Prix. Victor Nikiforov and him were in the same building! Before the end of the day, he would see him skate with his own two eyes! And maybe, if he's lucky, he'll even get to meet him... Maybe even shake his hand... Do things with the hand that touched Victor Nikiforov...

Katsuki shook those thoughts out of his head, telling himself to pull it together. He had his own competition to participate in. He needs to be out there and focused, not hiding in a bathroom stall and fanboying about his idol.

Maybe five more minutes, though.

Well before the five minutes he allowed himself ended, he heard the door opening. Weird, this was an unused part of the building and he came here specifically because he thought he could have some quiet by himself. Well, whatever. It didn't matter all that much, the man would soon leave anyway.

A few seconds later, the stranger's phone rang loudly, startling Yuuri.

"Victor speaking." A familiar voice answered.

No. This couldn't be. But he... Said he was Victor... And that voice. Katsuki has seen enough interviews of the man to recognize it anywhere.

His heart rate picked up, sending heat to his face. He had to make sure. Katsuki inched forward, peeking through the thin crack between the door and door frame. The tall man was with his back to him, but it was undoubtedly Victor. There was no mistaking that platinum blond hair. Katsuki swallowed thickly.

"I'll be there shortly. Yes. I need to take care of something first. I'll hurry up." He said into the phone, then hung up.

Fuck. His voice was even better in reality. Softer, somehow. Definitely sexier. Should he go out there? Introduce himself? What would he even say? _I've been a fan of yours for as long as I've had a crush on you? You inspired me to skate professionally but I'm pretty much a failure?_ Katsuki bit his lip, trying and failing to convince himself to leave the stall and talk to his idol.

And then it was too late. Victor was moving towards the exit... Wait, no. Not the exit. Just one of the urinals. He wasn't exactly with his back to him anymore, so Yuuri could see some of his profile. _Did he come all this way just to pee?_ Katsuki wondered. _And more importantly, will I be able to see his cock like this?_

The answer was yes, although partially. He could see the tip and little more as the famous skater held it and... Stroked. Even from his less than ideal position to see, it was clear enough. He wasn't peeing. He was standing there, one hand braced on the wall, the other slowly moving up and down his hardening cock.

Holy shit. If Katsuki wasn't frozen before, he definitely was now. His eyes were fixed on the other man in fascination. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Yet he couldn't stop watching. Yuuri's gaze moved up to his face once he heard the first soft moan. He found the pink lips parted just slightly, his eyes shut tight. Fuck. It was impossible to ignore his own erection anymore when it was twitching like crazy in response to the soft, breathy sounds Victor was making.

As quietly as humanly possible, Yuuri pushed both his pants and underwear down his hips, just enough to free his achingly hard cock. His eyes switched between watching his idol stroke himself and watching his face, the way his expression strained and relaxed periodically. He couldn't decide which was better. Katsuki's hand moved up and down his own cock slowly, matching the rhythm Victor set.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that if Victor somehow finds out he's been there all along, he'd rather die than face him. But still, he couldn't stop. He was completely transfixed. The situation they were in just excited him more. The very fact it was wrong turned him on more than anything he experienced before.

The beautiful skater started bucking his hips into his hand, and keeping quiet was suddenly a much harder task. Victor emitted a long, shuddering groan, and Katsuki had to shove fingers into his mouth to keep it shut. Unfortunately, that only turned him on more. Now his mind was filled with pictures of himself on his knees, Victor's hand in his hair, taking that cock into his mouth, earning all those beautiful sounds with the hard work of his lips and tongue.

Fuck. He increased the pace on his own cock as Victor increased his. He could hear him breathing faster, the moans braking halfway to turn into gasps. He sucked on his fingers and imagined what it would be like to have that cock hit the back of his throat. For the tall man to call his name as brokenly as he was groaning. To dig his hands into the lean waist, feel his smooth skin, take him all in, run his hands all over him, have Victor's hands tug on his hair as he comes... Heat coiled in his stomach quickly, and he was thrilled to see that the other skater was tugging on his cock as frantically as he was.

His release was incredible. Shivers ran down his spine, pleasant chills making him tremble almost half a minute after the peak. He caught most of it with his hand, but some drops splattered on the door to the stall. He'll take care of those later. Yuuri's eyes flicked back up to his idol and he found him washing his hands. His mind still haven't even begun to process what just happened. It was too surreal. In a few hours, he knew, he'd wonder if it really happened or he had just imagined it. But for now, he was very content looking at his back and basking in the knowledge that he witnessed something amazing. And even got away with it, since it didn't seem the skater noticed anything amiss.

Or not. Just before Victor exited the bathroom, he said loud and clear, "Even if you tell, no one will believe you."


End file.
